PowerRuff Boys Z?
by DillyTheWombat
Summary: So we all know how the White Chemical Z Ray hit our girls and change them into these awesome superheroes, am I right? But what if, there's actually seven lights? If that's true then where's the other three? Hitting our beloved boys that's where! Expect a lot of dramas, adventures, secret crushes, and clichés. LOTS of clichés. Au-ish, Human!RRBZ. Cover by: J8d. [OC Wanted!]
1. Black and White Awaits

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!"

Usually, when you heard the word 'I'm' and 'Late' together, your first thought probably goes to the smart loud mouthed girl; Momoko Akatsutsumi. But no, unfortunately or not, it's not her. In fact, it's the bubly popular one of the group; Miyako Goutokuji.

"I can't believe I'm late...!" She murmured between her running, gasping and panting along the way. "Hiks... My brand new shoes..."

Thanks to her lateness, the shoes that she bought literally yesterday will now be ruined beyond repair, and the same can be said about her hair. Fantastic.

Sigh, maybe this is her karma on always criticising her friend lateness everyday. Now she know perfectly how Momoko feel. Not that she put it rudely or anything, oh no! But... Criticising is still criticising nonetheless, she always said to the red headed girl about how she should improve her morning routine, and now look what situation she gotten herself into!

Fixing her blond pigtails a bit, Miyako run as fast as she can, thinking of apologising to the Pink Puff later. Now? Just run and run!

Her shoes make a 'clip, clop' sound you expect of shoes heel touching the strong pavement. The sound turn more and more louder as she saw the big closed gate to the entrance of her school.

 _Okay, just a little bit more...!_ Miyako encourage herself.

Not thinking through, she sprint and take a leap, jumping and twirling upside down in mid air with a graceful landing for the cherry on top (being a superhero is great!). She ignored the look of complete shock the security guard send her and keep on going.

 _So... Close...!_ Clip, clop, clip, clop, clip, clop. _And... Made it! Yes!_

Miyako burst through the door, taking her running adventure through the empty hallway, neither did the students or teachers she found in sight.

 _Please don't let teacher be there, please don't let the teacher be there...!_

BRUUK!

"Kyaaa!"

With a shriek, Miyako fall down to her butt, complete in utter shock with the sudden turn of event.

 _W-what? D-did I... Did I..._ Crash into someone? With this thought alone, it's enough to send her into a panic frenzy. Her fallen school bag completely forgotten. In reflex, she scurriedly fix her checkered blue and white skirt, looking down.

"I-I'm so sorry! I'm... In a h-hurry so...!" The Blue Puff doesn't have the tiny bit of courage nor power in her to look up, and standing up is definitely out of the question.

In her self-pity, she heard the sound of rustling she know so well from her school bag. Suddenly, out of nowhere, that bag is thrusted to her face, instinctively making her look up.

 _...Wow._

Miyako is seriously considering this incident to be one of the most shocking thing she have to face in her life, and this came from a girl who fight monkey daily!

Kneeling in front her of was a boy, a boy with a shockingly sea blue eyes. His dark blond hair is a mess, but it's the kind of type that will make girl intrigued like crazy. And Miyako can't help but to give this boy a thumbs up for his spectacular fashion sense.

He's wearing a dark blue sweater vest on top of his white dress shirt, his long sleeve rolled to his elbow, black dress pant, black and white tie under the vest, and a gorgeous-looking designer dark blue laced boots. Oh, it's glorious!

Honestly, Miyako want to drool on that shoes for all day long.

"A-ahem? Miss?" He suddenly cough to his fist, "This is yours, right?"

That, make her snap her snap out of it. "Y-yeah, t-t-thanks!" She took her bag unsurely.

The boy only grinned, "Your welcome!"

With one pat on her head, he then stand up and begin to run, leaving her there sitting on the cold hard floor, trying (that being the key word) to digest on what the hell had she been experiencing.

Miyako then slowly rub her head with her hand, feeling warm suddenly.

 _Badump, badump,_ "Who... Who was that boy?"

* * *

"Mom! You're going to break your back bone lifting those boxes up! Didn't I tell you to rest already?"

His mom replied with a small tired smile on her lips, saying, "Kira-chan, Sweetie, no need to be overdramatic about this, I'm fine really."

"No you are not!" The red headed boy insisted, a scowl on his face.

Akira Matsumoto is pissed. This whole week is already a living hell for him and now his mom dare to look as if she could faint right here right now? He's REALLY has enough with this shit.

He sighed, "Mom, I know life is nothing but bad for us lately, but... Is it _that_ hard for you to take a rest a little and _sleep_? You don't need to worry about me you know. I _am_ my dad son after all, I can take care of myself."

As the word slip out of his mouth, soon enough he's really regret it with the sight of his mom red coloured eyes quickly becoming watery. He cursed himself. "M-mom, I..."

"Akira," His mom cut in, "What about you going upstair and check up your room, honey? You need to prepare for school tomorrow, right?"

"B-but-...!"

Her tired smile faded for a second, a frown replacing it. "Your room. Now."

One second of disbelief later, he grudgingly nodded, "...A-alright. But I'm _not_ going to give up!"

The next thing he's done, he stomp his way to his room upstair, too pissed to even want to look at his mom right now.

Ugh, what's with her and always bossing him around?! Who did she think she is? His mom?!

...Okay, that was a stupid question because she is his mom. My bad.

Falling to his bed, Akira sighed, "Dad, Mom's really losing it... What should I do?"

PING!

Is that... His computer?

Lazily standing up, he dodge the boxes on his floor, walking straight to his LCD computer. He glance curiously to both of his hat and jacket on top of his desk, but quickly brush it off. _The computer is more important right now,_ he thought.

"...What the? Someone's on?"

 **MrFabulousGreen** is now On.

 **MrFabulousGreen:** Hey, does anyone here?

Akira then sit on his chair, begin to type his reply.

 **FlamingRed01:** 'Sup.

 **MrFabulousGreen:** Red, thank god!

 **MrFabulousGreen:** I almost thought I need to endure this hellishly boring day alone!

 **MrFabulousGreen:** I know I can count on you, dude!

Akira blinked, noticing something.

 **FlamingRed01:** Huh? Where's Blue?

 **MrFabulousGreen:** Blue? He's in school, duh.

 **MrFabulousGreen:** He's just goody two shoes that way.

'Red' almost face palmed himself.

 **FlamingRed01:** Oh yeah, sorry dude, the whole moving away thing just kinda mess up my brain a bit.

 **FlamingRed01:** I think I need a day teller or something, lol.

And then it hit him.

 **FlamingRed01:** Wait a minute, this is school time, how the hell are you on?!

 **MrFabulousGreen:** Easy, my noisy uncle, that's how.

Akira lifted his eyebrow at that. Beginning to type his question.

 **FlamingRed01:** What is it now, dude?

 **FlamingRed01:** You didn't break his car again, did you?

 **MrFabulousGreen:** What? No!

 **MrFabulousGreen:** You truly wounded me, Red :'( *hiks*

The red headed boy rolled his eyes.

 **FlamingRed01:** Don't be such a melodramatic asshole.

 **FlamingRed01:** Just tell me what's up already.

 **MrFabulousGreen:** Okay, okay! Geez, someone is a lot grumpy today.

 **FlamingRed01:** Blame the stress, not me.

 **MrFabulousGreen:** Yeah, yeah, whatever help you sleep at night, Red.

Akira growled.

 **FlamingRed01:** You really are an asshole, you know that?

 **MrFabulousGreen:** I'm a gentleman Reddy-chan~ I'm far from any jerky attitude ;)

 **FlamingRed01:** *sigh* Can we get back on track already?

 **MrFabulousGreen:** Sure, Reddy-chan~

Akira swear if Green call him that one more time...

 **MrFabulousGreen:** Anyway dude, it's mess up. You wouldn't believe what uncle-jerk told me.

 **FlamingRed01:** Try me.

 **MrFabulousGreen:** Pfft, I know there's a reason we're best buds!

 **MrFabulousGreen:** So uncle said he's going to transfer me to his school.

Akira blinked, Green was right, this _is_ hard to believe.

 **FlamingRed01:** ...Wow, really?

 **MrFabulousGreen:** I told you, he's nuts!

 **MrFabulousGreen:** I love my school, okay? I never thought in my whole life I say this, but I LOVE my school.

 **MrFabulousGreen:** There I'm popular, have many good friends, and heck the sport team is the best in town, and you know how I am with this thing!

 **MrFabulousGreen:** That jerk-uncle don't understand one bit! Who the hell did he think he is?! My dad?! News flash, he's not!

Akira again blinked, suddenly gotten a splash of de javu.

 **FlamingRed01:** Wow Green, you seem to be beyond pissed.

 **FlamingRed01:** I really want to help you dude, I really am. What can I do?

 **MrFabulousGreen:** Thanks Red, but with you probably in the other side of the country, I don't know how you can help.

Akira begin to smile sheepishly.

 **FlamingRed01:** Dude, you live in New Townsville, right?

 **MrFabulousGreen:** Yeah, I said it to you and Blue once.

 **MrFabulousGreen:** What of it?

 **FlamingRed01:** 'What of it?' Well... I kinda forgot to say this, but... That's the town I move in?

More seconds now and...

 **MrFabulousGreen:** ...

 **MrFabulousGreen:** WHAAAT?!

 **MrFabulousGreen:** DUUUUDE!

 **MrFabulousGreen:** WHY DIDN'T YOU SAID ANYTHING TO ME?! OR BLUE?!

Sigh, know it.

 **FlamingRed01:** *sweat drop*

 **FlamingRed01:** Like I said, I'm kinda forgot about it so...

 **MrFabulousGreen:** Forgot about it my ass!

 **MrFabulousGreen:** That's it! If you are in town, meet me at the park RIGHT NOW!

The red headed eyes widened.

 **FlamingRed01:** Wait, what?

 **FlamingRed01:** You serious?

 **FlamingRed01:** Dude, I barely know anything about this town! What if I'm lost on the way or something?!

 **MrFabulousGreen:** Not my problem.

 **MrFabulousGreen:** If you don't show up I'm going to punch you in the face, both in reality and internet.

 **MrFabulousGreen:** Beside, it's right in the middle of the town, you'll not going to miss it.

 **MrFabulousGreen:** I... I really need someone to talk right now.

 **MrFabulousGreen:** Oh, and Asshole? Wear that hat you told me so much about so I know what to look for. See ya.

 **FlamingRed01:** Wait Green! I-...!

 **MrFabulousGreen** is now Off.

"Son of a bitch."

Looking at his computer screen, Akira sighed. Well, what should he do now?

His mouth slowly moving upward as he pick up both his hat and red motorcycle jacket beside his computer. He wear them quickly with record speed, running out of his room making his way downstair.

"Mom! I'm going to meet my friend now!"

And so, it begin.

* * *

 **A/N: First off, I want to say my thanks to you wonderful reader who decide to read this rather than choosing one of billion more other story in this site, really, thank you so much!**

 **Second off, this fandom is just... Awesome. Every stories that I read in here were great, I can't help but t** **o tribute at least one story to this fandom (beside both cartoon PPG and Z are my childhood).**

 **So I hope you guys enjoy this prologue, review is great, if you guys have any advice on how I could improve my writing please tell me with clicking on that magical review box. Oh, and don't forget to fav and follow!**

 **(Oh, and one more thing! The boys will still be called RowdyRuff Boys because... Be honest with me now, PowerRuff Boys just sound lame, lol)**

 **See you next time!**


	2. Noisy is a No-No, Emo? Totally

Momoko Akatsutsumi couldn't think straight even if her life depended on it.

She's been sending signal to her blond ditzy friend for the majority of her class times now, and it's been ignored like a group of ants eating away at her sweets.

Miyako, for a lack of better words, is daydreaming. Face flushed, going gaga over things that is unknown to both of her teammates. Occasionally hiding her face in embarrassment for God-know-why.

She shared a couple of worried looks with Kauro, nodding in silent agreement: _Trust until they figure out what the hell is wrong with the Blue Puff!_

Ah, but seriously though, Momoko is _itching_ to get to the bottom of this. She have this sudden weird craving to unlock her friend secrets, then announcing it to the world as bare as a glittering naked baby.

Some of you would think that Momoko is being an evil jerk to even think such a thing. And she herself agree with that. It just that... _Gah_! What the _hell_ is Miyako hiding?! Have a secret crush on a hot boy? If so, who is it?! Can Momoko share the Blue Puff crush with this mysterious boy? Tch, she better share her muffin or she...-?!

All in all, Momoko is _dying_ to confront Miyako about her secret.

Honestly, the Pink Puff and the self-proclaimed leader of the group would have just jumped onto the blond and beat the secret out of her, but Ms. Keane keen eyes is having none of it.

The popular teacher have been eyeing the three girls like a hawk this past few weeks, sending them death glare if they even move a muscle.

Inwardly, Momoko let out a scowl. She know that Ms. Keane probably worried about their steadily falling grade because of their 'sickness', always skipping classes because of it. Saying bye-bye to the grade that have fallen to the drain, the girls does nothing about it.

Tired of their excuses, the teacher decide to keep them in her class as long as humanly possible. Not letting the three girls out of her sight. Pretty much turning them into a Prisoners.

 _And it's suck!_ Momoko's mind screamed.

Ugh, weren't they _suppose_ to be a superhero? Why are they locked up in a school?! Their jobs is to save the world, _damn it_! Not doing _homework_!

A nervous, "Momoko?" Was ignored.

 _God_ , that doesn't make _any_ sense! As the local superhero, the only thing she wanted to do is to fly around doing cool stuff. Probably getting sweets as her payment, ...or that handsome boy's number, he's _hot_!

"Momoko..." Still ignored.

 _Hmm, I wonder what he's doing? I hope Haruki get my letter. Ooh, wonder if he accept my confession?!_

"Momoko! _Snap out of it_!" And a flying pencil made it way onto Momoko's forehead, making her wince.

"Ow! The heck?!" The Pink Puff shrieked, rubbing her now reddening forehead. "What was _that_ for?!"

Kauro's left eye twitched, teeth gritted in annoyance. " _Ms. Keane_ have a question for you."

"Yes, thank you for your help, Ms. Matsubara," The teacher said approvingly, somehow already in front of Momoko's desk without the girl knowing. "Ms. Akatsutsumi, want to share your daydream to the _class_?"

Soon finding out that she's pretty much in the center of everyone attention, Momoko gulped. Heck, even _Miyako_ finally sane enough to notice the situation.

"Aah, uhm, it's nothing really! I swear!" Momoko wonder if flailing her arms everywhere would convince anyone of her innocence, but it seems not. Well, at least she tried anyway.

Mrs. Keane only shook her head in disappointment, sighing. "Mrs. Akatsutsumi, honestly, is it _that_ hard for you to pay attention in my class? It wouldn't waste your precious time on Earth to just _listen_."

 _Well, but it does waste my times on kicking Mojo's butt._ Hiding her real thought, the girl sheepishly nooded. "Oh, yes, _of course_ Ms. Keane."

And with another shook of her head, the older woman soon walk back to her table, fiddling absentmindedly with an apple.

Surprisingly, nothing major really happened after that. Boring lectures after boring lectures the pony-tailed girl had indured. Only the hot soccer boys could brighten up her day as she catch a glimpse of them running around the school yard.

Aah, _the hotness_. She couldn't handle it!

Suddenly, Momoko feel a tap on her shoulder.

Looking beside her, the Pink Puff lock eyes with the use-to-be-bubly-but-now-kinda-out-of-it blond girl, meeting her smile. The smile suggested a word, a word that spell out: "Don't worry! Everything's going to be peachy! Especially when I told you who's the hot guy I've been seeing!"

Okay, maybe Momoko kinda twisted the innocent meaning behind Miyako's charming smile. But regardless, she smiled back. A smile with an under toned: "Oh, you'll see, I'm gonna throw out your secret _reeeeal good_."

Noticing the Pink Puff silent menace, Miyako frowned. Oh boy.

Neither girls notice Kauro shooking her head at them, thinking: _Why the hell am I stuck with these two weirdos again?_

If only our local superheroes is more dependant, or _at least_ have this super awesome super power called the Spider Sense, they probably would have noticed three white dots in the sky, falling somewhere. Location of falling? Unknown.

Oh well, they'll know soon enough. I hope.

* * *

Seto Hayashi is quite positively fuming with rage. Strolling unhappily around the park, frequently sending happy couple dirty looks, effectively making the boyfriends pee a little in their pants.

Hmm, you probably wondered why the young boy in green is as angry as he is. Well, it's simple really. Heck, it can be explained with one word and one word alone: _Red_.

 _God, Red! Answer your damn phone! It's been hours! Where the hell are you?!_ Angrily staring at the small device clutched tightly in his hand, Seto sited himself in all of his fuming glory on the park bench, making it a life mission of sort to scare off any park visitor that dares to walk in front of him.

Then kicking some random pigeons for the umpteenth times that day, Seto sighed, finding his action to be ridiculous.

 _I need to cool down. Desperately._

The situation at home may be chaotic, but it still unfair of him to lash out his anger onto an innocent bystander. By the rate he was going, his uncle might just enroll him into an Anger Management Class. And that would suck _real hard_.

Uncle... He wondered how's the old man was doing. Did he get his note? Seeing how's the old man always goes into a panic whenever he's not home, the correct answer is probably a no.

A sigh escaped his lips. That's stupid uncle of his, why can't Seto stay mad at him?

 _Maybe because he's the only family you have left?_

Seto scowled, _not helping brain!_

Thinking about his family always make him all emo and depressed. Better think of something else then, if he want to be a ray of sunshine when meeting Red. Hmm... Need something to drink, something cool, something that is refreshing... _Me need_ _soda_.

Huh, and would you look at that? A vending machine located right beside his bench! What luck!

Lips holding a small smile, he stood up, money's ready in hand as he walk closer to it. Mood swing is currently avoidable, ...for now.

The boy in green then wait for a couple of minutes, then: _Clang_!

Giddy to pick up his prize, Seto kneel down in front of it. Eyes lingering at his reflection on the glass of the machine as he search down his soda.

One forest green eye cooly stared back at him, the other pair hidden behind his long bang. Pale skin and inky black hair was tied into a small pony tail. The choice for this particular hair style was because he heard chick dig guy with long hair. Said it was mysterious and sexy. So he comply to it.

Standing up straight, now with soda in hand, he opened up the can, noticing something odd about his attire.

Seto frowned as he try to fix up his green hoodie zipper, finding it stuck, showing his dirty black T-shirt. Ever the careful individual, he spilled some of his soda onto his light blue baggy pants, and somehow also on his green sneaker, making it a wet mess. Fantastic.

Seto gasped. "What the-?! You got to be kidding me!"

Back to fuming, the boy clad in green can only stand there awkwardly, hoping the sun could somehow magically dry it up. ...He's being stupid, isn't he?

But then, a voice catch his attention.

"Take this, you bad guy!"

It was a boy, Seto found out, a boy no older than eight. He was playing not too far away from where Seto was, standing beneath a tree that have a satchel tied onto it. The boy was, amusingly enough, were wearing an oversized boxing gloves. A girl even younger than him was also there, her cute face holding a frown.

"Big bro, Daddy said not to touch his stuff... Why are _you_ touching his stuff?" The girl asked, tone strained. Seto can see her fidgeting nervously as her eyes darted around in a panic, lips quivering.

The boy rolled his eyes. "Relax, Sis! It's _Dad_! He's a piece of cake to handle! I mean, check this out!"

The eight years old took a stand, copying his daddy as he remembered him doing the same thing not too long ago. The boy's face crunched in concentration, eyes solely on the satchel and... Thrust!

The boy hit the sag, _hard_.

Only for it to bounce back to the boy's face, making him stumble and fall to his butt.

"Gah!" The poor boy yelled, now on the ground, face increasingly turning redder as second tick by. Possibly have a nose broken and a tooth fall out, tears started to gather in the corner of his eyes.

 _The poor thing! ...Not._

Seto, feeling like an evil dick, start to stifle a snicker at the boy misfortune.

Ah, _kids_. Always the source for entertainment.

Unfortunately, his snicker have to come to an end. As something incredibly odd in the sky has catch his attention.

Mouth tugging downward, the teen narrowed his green eyes at it, confusion evident in his expression. Is that... _A shooting star_?

Seto ignored how the sister try to help her brother to stand up, his eyes solely on the sky. The thing, whatever it is, is falling down at an incredible speed, falling right on top of-

He gasped, _the kids!_

"Kids, watch out!"

His body bolted to where the kids sat; completely flabbergasted. Seto try to reach out, using his body as a shield-

And everything went white.

* * *

 **A/N: Ugh, you guys deserve better than this. It's been what? Ten months? Gah, I'm so bad at updating stuff! I'm not particularly happy with this chapter either. But we meet Butch, that's got to count for something, right? Right?!**

 **Sigh, you guys can't imagine the bad feeling I have in my chest, guilt eating at me. It's been so long, it ain't right leaving y'all behind. So I decide, as an apology, to open up an OC Submission!**

 **I feel that by having you, the Readers, characters in my story, we can interact more! And what better way to spend your time on this planet than making new friends?**

 **Unfortunately, I can't make your character hold any major roles in the story. But who know, maybe I will? You got to try sending me one of your OCs first *wink* *wink* *nudge* *nudge***

 **So, if you're interested, please fill in this form!**

 **Name: [Because PPGZ is pretty much an anime, I expect you guys to have Japanese name for your characters, but anything's fine really.]**

 **Species: Human/Monster [If you choose Monster, your characters automatically become HIM's minions a.k.a a bad guys. Or you can be Mojo's robot. The choice is yours.]**

 **Gender: Male/Female.**

 **Age: [I'm upping the girls age to fourteen, so the boys is naturally the same age.]**

 **Relationship with the Boys/Girls: Friend/Rival [Being Rival is not necessarily the same as being an enemy, it's just someone that the Puffs and Ruffs often head butts with. Your OC can only know one boy (exp.: Princess know Seto and hate his guts, but never met Akira before). So choice wisely.]**

 **Appearance: [If you choose Monster, please make you character look as unique as possible! ...And terrifying. Yeah, the Puffs and Ruffs need their daily dosses of scare to get them back to their feet! Ah, I'm so evil.]**

 **Clothing: [Self-explanatory enough.]**

 **Personality: [Please try to be detailed as possible, and of course I'm gonna try to portray them as accurately as I could! Oh, and a teensy bit of Backstory is also needed, so there's that.]**

 **Power: [For those who choose Monster. If your characters a Human, please ignore this one.]**

 **I guess that's sum it up! I hope you guys are interested enough to send in your OCs. If you are, please send them through review or PM. But PMing me is highly suggested. Don't worry, I won't bite *wink***

 **...Oh man, that's just bad. Like, _really_ bad. I'm so sorry. I'm just... Gonna go die in a hole or something.**

 **Hmm, bye! *run away, jumping into a hole***


	3. The Blue's Calling

_What I found out about being stalked_ , Aoki Suzumiya begin to type on his phone, is _that it was worse than attending school in Sunday._

With the phone gripped tightly in his hand, the blond sighed a hopeless sigh, sitting cross-legged on the grassy hillside of a river bank. Absentmindedly, he clicked the send button on his device, waiting for his message to be seen.

His work done, Aoki purposely flinched. He inspected the sky, finding the floc of fluffy white cloud that use to be roaming the gloomy space on top of him was gone, now replaced by clear blue sky the same shade as his own eyes, it was the one he was greeted to. And of course, the orangey hot ball people call the Sun was present also.

At the appearance of the hot ball, the blond soon frowned, not liking the way Mr. Sun directed it heated gaze on him. He raised his arm, opting to shield his face from it.

 _Noon, it was undoubtedly noon_. His internal clock informed.

And he _wasn't_ at school.

Oh for the love of anything fancy, how the _hell_ could he explain this to the teachers?!

A sigh escaped his lips.

Once again, he choose to fiddled with his phone.

 _Guys, please, answer me..._ Aoki begged, helpless and desperate.

A brother. No, two of them. They are what he needed the most right now. No matter what problem he's dealing with, he could always rely on those two goober heads to swoop in and brighten up his days. No matter how ridiculous it may get.

And seeing how he's been stalked for the fifth times this month, Aoki needed the emotional support. Like, _really_ need it.

Oh Lord, because of this rampant stalking, Aoki have to skip school yet again, heading home early in an attempt to shake off this unwanted stalker of his. God, he felt like something important might happen today in school too, whatever it is. Oh, Koji would be _so_ mad he left him again! And there's also a meeting today too! Oh, what kind of Student Council President is he?!

Aah! Curse you anonymous stalker!

The blond gripped the grass beside him a bit too roughly, brow knitting together, his bottom lips was bitten with a frown.

He swore to himself. _Oh, I swear if I caught you I-...?!_

Aoki blinked, a sudden, thoughtful, expression crossed his face.

Huh, that's weird... Now that he think about it, why would anyone _want_ to stalk him anyway? Yeah, okay, _maybe_ he's rich. And _maybe_ he's also standing as the Pokey Oaks High School President. But then what? As much as he hate to admit it, he's the stuck-up rich kids with only school in mind. No one want to get close to a _nerd_. And he doesn't have the time to make friends anyway.

...N-not that he want to hang out with anyone or anything, r-really! Especially not to that cute blond girl he quite literally run into this morning...!

He blushed. _Okay, maybe a little bit..._

Abruptly, his phone ringed.

 _'Fighting evil by moonlight! Winning love by daylight! Never running from a real fight! She is the one name-...!'_

Aoki juggled the small device in surprise, silencing it. Blushing now intensify.

Eyes drifted to every ounce of land in his field of vision, he hugged his phone closer to his chest, relieved beyond belief to find the neighbourhood to be empty that day.

With muddled mind, the blond tried to think of an excuse.

 _Someone must have hacked into my phone, he screamed to himself. Yes, definitely hacked! Hohoho... Ho?_

Sigh, who was he kidding?

He jadedly checked his phone.

Much to his surprise, it wasn't a reply to his message he was getting, but a history of a chat he wasn't partaking.

Skimming the chat room, Aoki tried to hide his disappointment. _They left me out of the conversation again!_

His so-called-brothers (that he started to regret calling them as such) was talking happily without him. Like _always_.

The blond could feel a vein throbbing in silent anger as he saw some comment talking about him behind his back. Him? _Goody-two-shoes_?! Hello! He skipped school for the _fifth time_! And it's only this month alone! (Not that he was proud of it or anything...)

(Okay, he's _kinda_ felt guiltiness a teeny tiny bit chewing at his heart... No biggie! It doesn't mean he _cared_ for his school record or anything! ...Maybe his brothers were right...)

Speaking about them, he wondered if they remembered. Remember that soon they'll be undergoing their fifth anniversary as brothers in arm. Soon as in a month, twenty three day, and six hours. That, is the _exact_ time Aoki come in contact with them. The place was in an ancient MMO, that at the time, was _super_ popular among elementary kids.

Aoki admit, he wasn't the most social kid back then. Heck, he's the laughing stock of the whole school! Constantly humiliated twenty-four seven by bullies. His only hope, the teachers, wouldn't even bat an eye at his suffering, always looking from the sideline, silent, never interfering. If only he didn't use his family name as a desperate measure, he's quite sure the bullying would never stop, continuing until he's graduate high school probably.

Realising where his depressing train of thought was heading, the blond rapidly shook his head in an attempt to shake it off. Slapping himself on the cheek to make sure of that.

 _Gah! No, no,_ no _! Remember what the psychiatrist said, Aoki! Think of your childhood memories! Only the happy stuff! The happy stuff!_

He looked away from the glistening river, the cars traffic on a metal bridge in the distance unnoticed, eyes focused solely on his boots.

Ah, happy memory he say...? Did he even _have_ a happy moment in his childhood?

The blond tried to recall such memory, coming to a frightening blank.

Aoki nervously tried to laugh it off. _Silly me! At this rate I would become a grandpa with how much I forgot these days!_

 _Forgot?_ His mind suddenly scoffed, feeling disgusted. _More like_ tried _to suppress it to the deepest, unacknowledged part of your brain._

He sighed, throwing an innocent pebble into the river. Maybe his brain was right, trying to act as if nothing happened just make thing _worse_. Or maybe, _he's_ the one who was _insane_ talking to his own brain of all thing. He honestly don't know anymore, did he even care, really? Aoki felt lonely, confused and in need of a company. Desperately. He need to stop with the mood swing too...

His ears suddenly perked: He heard a dog barking in the distance.

Aoki eyes trailed, curious, searching for its source.

And what a found it is.

An all-black French Bulldog move its little feet with the energy of a kid with too much sugar on their system. It run fast on top of the empty cemented road, tails wagging excitedly. Aoki guessed the little guy have dashed out from one of the houses across the street.

The dog wide beady eyes was directed upward, amusingly enough. It pink tongue sticking out of it mouth, saliva following it. The bulldog barked along happily, chasing after a... _Boomerang_?

The blond keep his eyes glued onto the dog as it jumped, jaw open wide in anticipation, reaching far for the wooden toy it claimed as it own.

It... Missed.

Huh, poor little guy, too bad it ultimately failed though. Like the blond have expected, the boomerang took a sudden one-eighty degree turn, missing only an inch of the dog mouth. It was now flying backward to where it was originally thrown, it persuader forgotten in its track.

The dog itself fall down head first to the road with a thud, dizziness overtaking it as a whine escaped it throat.

Aoki found this _extremely_ amusing.

He smiled a bitter smile.

A dog... He always wanted one. Still does to this day actually. The blond remembered when he was little asking for one as a companion, as a friend to his cavalier parent, practically _begging_ to be allowed to at least touch one. Whatever the circumstances, his wish was _always_ denied.

 _"Why bother?"_ His father would say. _"One day they die on you and left you with it mess. They brought all kind of diseases too. So honestly, why even bother?"_ The man never faltered seeing his son crushed look, only took it as a sign to continue on.

 _"Here a suggestion son,"_ He took a second to sip from his smoking pipe. _"Why don't you try to look for a friend who can actually talk back? Make you a bit normal at least."_

After hearing such harsh words, little Aoki would go teary eyed, soon taking a frantic flight to his room, leaving his unfazed father behind. When he arrived to his safe heaven, he was a sniffling mess. He shut himself from the world for days as he cried himself to sleep.

Ah, and he remembered _why_ he tried to suppress his childhood memories in the first place.

Luckily for the blond, his reminiscence was shattered once again for the billion of times that day. Not by the dog mind you, but by a new arrival.

"Come on, Chowder!" The voice shouted. "Failed _again_?!"

Aoki directed his attention to the brunet boy who's just enter the scene. He was young, probably still attending elementary school. The youngster also come out from the line of houses and stores across the road, a boomerang safely clutched in his hand.

The boy sighed, messaging his temples.

Aoki guessed the boy was stressed for a mere failed trick. But then again, kid always take the littlest thing seriously and in return always missing the big picture. It seem the dog come to the same conclusion as the blond, because it immediately sprinted to his master side, barking.

"Oh, _Ketchup_! If you can't catch this _stupid thing_ they would take you away again!" The brunet kneeled, face showing his sorrow as he pat the dog head. "You don't want that to happen too, right boy?"

 _'Ketchup'? Is that some sort of curse word for elementary kid?_ Was the first thing Aoki baffledly wondered. The second was, _Oh! So it's a he! Nail it_. The third was, _Wait, who's gonna take away the dog?!_

Another thing about Aoki, he _hate_ tragic story revolving around animal, _especially_ dog. So, as he looked at the heart-wrenching scene of the dog licking his master face to cheer him up, he felt something tugging at his heart string. _Painfully_. He truly felt saddened by these two eventual separation from one another, and they were a complete total _stranger_ for him!

Geez, Green was right, he _is_ a crybaby.

"Uhm, Chowder?" The boy abrupt lament successfully break Aoki out of his thought, his tone oddly strained. "Is it me or is that... Thing, seem to be falling right at us?"

Aoki stiffened, head whipped upward in disbelief to confirm what the brunet had said.

Low and behold the boy was right. There's a falling... _Meteor_ \- for a lack of better word - _definitely_ unwanted and _definitely_ unneeded coming straight to the boy and the dog duo.

The boy screamed.

The dog growled.

And Aoki? His body automatically sprinted toward them. Reaching for them, shouting on the top of his lung.

"Look out-...?!"

The meteor hit him.

A _freaking meteor_ hit him.

Aoki felt like _dying_.

Wait, no... That wasn't right. Not dying. It felt like...Like he was _burning_. Burned by light.

The boy hugged his dog tightly to his chest like a lifeline, boomerang fallen to the concrete road, forgotten. He was no longer kneeling but falling to his butt, helpless and in shock as he witness a teenage boy coming from absolutely nowhere shielding him from his unexpectant doom.

His saviour, though, doesn't feel the hopelessness that he felt.

Aoki shouldn't felt at ease with the light that have engulfed him from head to toe. Should have been terrified. Should have _screamed_ for his life. Should have been in pain. Should have felt weirded out by the imaginary wind howling in his ears. But he didn't do - didn't _feel_ \- any of that. He just... _Waited_. Waited for the light to cease to none existent.

A minute later, and it did.

You know what's weird? Is that Aoki feels like he's been undergoing some seriously elaborated over-the-top transformation scene for a second there and it felt... _Right_.

Fearing what he's going to see, Aoki look down at himself.

His vest, his shirt, his boots, all of his clothes. _Gone_. Replaced with... _Another_ outfit. That's honestly the best thing he could come up with for this situation he's fallen himself into.

The blond now wore a sleeveless navy blue hoodie with two vertical orange line on his torso left side. On its right, a big orange 'R' decorating it. An emblem of sort, he concluded.

The shirt though, reminded Aoki of the turtleneck sweater his grandma given to him last Christmas. The only difference was, instead of it coloured nasty neon green (still love you Grandma), this shirt is pure black in colour, sleeve semi-long tightening around his elbows.

Aoki soon noticed the necklace dangling freely on his neck, gripping it. The silver necklace chain curiously hold an orange 'R' - the design the same as the emblem - on its chain. The chains - quite bigger in comparison to the necklace - was also strapped on each side of his thighs, locked to the navy blue belt buckled around his hips. The blond boy fiddled with the belt, pushing the many colourful button perplexedly. The most curious thing was the middle button, the biggest of them all, and shaped like a rectangle, with - _again_ \- big orange 'R' as the symbol.

When he uses his hands, it finally occurred to him he's also wearing a glove: A blue fingerless rubber gloves, with a funky-looking watch strapped on both of his wrist, located on top of the gloves. It looked _awesome_ if Aoki's fashion sense is to be believed.

 _Now on to his pants. Oh boy,_ Aoki mind chimed.

The transformation, the blond soon found out, left him with a short black baggy pants, pockets all over it. It makes him feel like he was wearing a _skirt_.

He scoffed at the idea.

Thankfully, the awesome-looking navy blue combat boots restored his faith on the custom. The boots sole was black oddly enough, but he let it slide. The blond lifted his left leg excitedly, trailing his fingers over the boots unexpectedly smooth surface and _surprise, surprise_! It was _leather_.

Aoki let loose a giddy giggle.

 _Jeans Almighty_ , this thing was expensive! ...For a commoners that is. Cough cough.

"Holy stinking macaroni."

The blond shifted his gaze to the boy he had saved, ashamedly he confessed to have completely forgotten about him. He have to admit though, he's quite thankful for the interruption, he almost _drooled_ out in public because of this new _gorgeous_ outfit he's wearing if it wasn't for the boy... _Unique_ choice of curse words.

(And this came from a guy who said, "Jeans Almighty," daily.)

Realising what he's nearly done - drooling like a dog out in the open - he inwardly groaned, feeling stupid for almost embarrassing himself for... Trillion-something times.

 _Ugh, I thought I have more self-control than this?! Pathetic is what I am... Sigh._

Hiding his real thought, Aoki smiled.

He ruffled the boy brown hair none-to-gently, smiling awkwardly. "You okay there, buddy? In a minute you're playing with your dog, a second later and BAM! Almost get hit by a meteor! Ehehe, thankfully we have avoided a certain death for you! Isn't that right, bud?"

The boy could only nodded robotically, mouth agape, golden eyes unblinking.

 _I think I only make this worse..._ Aoki mused.

"Oh _God_ , Sasuke!" A girl scream pierced through the males - including dog - ears, all of their attention snatched away from one another.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the owner of the voice appeared. Aoki took a step back as the girl - woman? - swoop in and embrace the boy - Sasuke, was it? - in a tight seemingly deadly hug. Especially adding the gigantic size of her... Ahem, _asset_ , it's quite understandable why Sasuke was blue in the face seeing that his head was stuffed into it.

Aoki was confused to whether he help the boy or just try to laugh it off.

"Big... Sis...!" The young brunet croaked, gasping. "Too... T-tight...!"

Fortunately, she catch the obvious suffering she caused to her little brother, letting go of him but soon cupping his cheeks with her hands. Worried evident in her features.

"Pizza and pepperoni! Sasuke, what the _hell_ happened?! Shit, t-there's a freaking _meteor_ falling...! A-and fucking bright light... ?! _Schnitzel_! Just the hell's happen to you?! You're not hurt are you?!"

Aoki wondered how she could say all that in one breath and with the volume of a distressed whale, but he digress. The thing he's concerning himself about is her... Choice of words for cursing. Okay, Fuck and Shit? That's fine! He could deal with that, that's your everyday dose of cuss. But freaking _Schnitzel_?! Oh, he couldn't take this anymore! The _hell_ is wrong with this family?!

...Then again, that _is_ a nice alternative.

It occurred to him a bit too late that the girl (?) was trying to talk him.

"-ello...? Hey, kiddo! You alright there?"

The next thing he knew he was confronted with an expectant glossy golden eyes.

Aoki shuddered at her stare, flustered. "I-I'm fine! Miss, can you give me my... Uh, personal space back?"

Her eyes keep piercing onto him, it honestly make him nervous by the way her eyes searched him up and down, judging him from the look of it.

It seem that in his musing, he missed the time when Sasuke stood up, his dog Chowder snuffled cutely as his claws digging into his master hands. The said master doesn't notice the pain he was currently in, only giving his sister an incredulous stare.

And speaking about Sasuke's sister, a minute later and the girl (?) was still inspected him. Aoki decide to stare at her back, trying hard not to give in. (Albeit a bit hard because when a situation like this presented itself, his eyes seem to have a life of its own, wandering downward and downward and _downward_...).

(Aoki quickly ducked his head away from the sibling in shame, cheeks heating up. Oh damn it, he wasn't Green! Snap out of it! _Puberty what have you done to me?!_ )

After having a hard time on not staring at her certain... _Thing_. Aoki guessed she was wearing a white polo with black strip all over it. Why guess? Well, it because her shirt was covered by a white apron with splotch of what smelled like miso soup. Aoki soon concluded that she was in the middle of cooking it for lunch when she saw the incident earlier, quickly rushing out of her house to get to her little brother.

The blond hoped she was wearing something as a pant other-than a black pantyhose under that apron of her, because it's quite... _Distracting_ to think about. Luckily for her, even in her rush, she remembered to wear a white vans when she get out of the building. If not? Well, she's basically walking on burned coals if that's answer your question.

She can be considered as pretty for some men, not the blond type, but she look appealing enough to be called as such. (And with that big asset of her... _Oh God, I'm pure, I'm pure, I'm pure!_ )

Her golden eyes, unsettling as it was, look unthreatening as he search deeper into them. Aoki was sure she's the type of person who's wore their emotions on their sleeve, and she doesn't look like the type to wear a mask anyway. Her honey-brown hair is long and straight, reaching her hips, her bangs kept save by using a white hairband. But the blond suspected that the girl (?) used to be a blond just like him, seeing that there's left a couple of golden strains of hair untouched.

The girl (?) suddenly hummed, startling him out of his skin.

She smirked. "Well, seeing how you've been trying your _damn hardest_ on not staring at my chest, I could see that you're a virgin."

Aoki felt like someone just threw a grenade on his face. "W-wha..? Excuse me, I'm a _what_ now?!"

She rolled her eyes, eyes shining in mischief. " _Relax_ , buddy. Being a virgin wasn't all _that_ bad! You're pure! And chicks dig the pure guys! ...Or maybe I got that backward?"

The poor blond could only sputtered unrecognisable words as an answer, face completely covered by red. Heck, you can literally see puff of smokes coming out of his ears. Never in his life could he feel such _outrageous_ embarrassment before. And this random girl (?) he only just meet for like, _three minutes_ achieve it! With _less_ than ten sentence!

Sasuke - oh, _bless_ him! - decided to come to his rescue. "Setsuna... Stop harassing him," He said meekly.

'Setsuna' snorted. "Can't help it, Lil' Bro! This guy is _too_ fun to tease!"

The said Lil' Bro only shook his head in something akin to that of hopelessness, walking up to the red faced blond, not giving any heed of attention to his sister.

"Thank you... F-for saving me and Chowder..." Sasuke, the shy muffin that he is, ducked his head as an attempt to hide his blush, he failed at it pretty badly. He then raise one of Chowder's black paw, making it look like the dog was waving. The small bulldog barked happily, pink tongue dangling from his mouth.

Aoki gonna be honest now: That, is the _cutest_ thing he ever witnessed in his fourteen years of life. No amount of big branded clothes will beat that. _Ever_.

He smiled, truly genuine as he ruffled the boy's hair once again. "You're very welcome, buddy."

The brunet smiled back, eyes shining in delight recognising the hero in front of him. But it was immediately turned upside down, confusion stirred inside of him.

"Your outfit..." The young boy muttered, tugging at the end of the blond's hoodie. "It changed...?"

Aoki froze.

 _Shit_ , so much for hoping no one gonna noticed...

Should he explain this to them? How he magically receive the uniform after he was hit by the meteor?

He scoffed at the idea.

No, _no_! What the _hell_ was he thinking?! _Of course_ not! They probably call the police on him and _then_ the police would turn into the government shady agents. Hearing his case, they undoubtedly would order some sort of experimentation on him and he's gonna be a guinea pig _forever_! Trapped somewhere in a dark building, alone, and all of his files on ever walking on Earth would be erased, his existence unacknowledged and he's gonna be turned into some sort of _monster_ by the end of it!

( _Man_ , someone been watching _too_ much TV...).

Coming into a conclusion, he nodded to himself.

He let out a smile. At least, something resembling that.

"Oh, hmm, _this_ old costume?" Aoki tried to dismiss the boy with a wave of his hand. "It changed you say? How could _that_ happen? I'm wearing this since morning! ...You know, early Halloween costume and such? You're probably still in shock, bud."

Sasuke frowned, obviously not buying any of his words. He open up his mouth to rebut - only to be interrupted by his sister.

"Early Halloween costume you say?" Setsuna rounded him up, smirking to the fullest. "It looks like a cosplay to me."

"Uhm, cosplay? C-cosplay of whom?" Aoki tried to look at anything but her, nervousness overtaking him.

Not minding the blond action, Setsuna was set into a mocking thinking position. "Oh I don't know. That costume of yours... It look awfully similar to that blue Powerpuff Girls. Aah, what was her name again...? Bagels? Beatrice? ...Bal-"

"Bubbles," Sasuke corrected her.

She snapped her fingers. "Yeah, that girl!"

"So? What about her?" The blond have heard of the Powerpuff Girls before, but he never given them any special attention or even seen their faces, seeing how busy he is with school works. He kinda regretted that decision right now.

"You," Setsuna accusingly pointed her index fingers at him. "Are pretty much her! Her boy version I mean! Oh, you must be that creepy fanboy who stalk their idols aren't you? Want to be a Hero too huh, kiddo?"

Before Aoki could deny any of her accusation - red faced, _again_ \- her train of onslaught was still moving forward, no one can't stop her it seem.

"Well, squirt! I thank _you_ for saving my little brother. Without you, he's probably a goner by now, really, thank you so much."

She seem to be genuine enough about her gratefulness. It made him have hope that whatever she was going to say to him, they wouldn't be all that bad.

His future self would have cursed the past him for ever thinking anything good about this girl (?).

"So, Mr. Hero... Why don't _you_ save that guy over there?" Setsuna cheekily grinned, malice hidden perfectly.

Before he could ask what she mean by that, a scream reached the trio - plus dog - ears.

"Help! Someone, _anyone_!" An old man, a store clerk possibly, shouted on the top of his lung. "That _monkey_ stole my bananas!"

This was soon followed by: "Mojo, Mojo, Mojo...!"

Aoki's jaw dropped.

 _Oh, you got to be kidding me?!_

* * *

"So," Kaoru begin while munching on her meat loafs. "Why are _we_ staring at her again?"

The two nuisance that she was forced to call as her teammates rounded her table like always for lunch. Any attempt that she's done to shoo them away from her space, they _never_ worked, her teammates always coming back unscathed somehow. So she give up, tired of failures after failures her actions provide.

The two nuisance them self, Momoko and Miyako, was staring immensely at a girl. A girl who's been sulking in her seat in the corner of the classroom, eyes practically burning _holes_ to the one and only Himeko Shirogane a.k.a Princess.

Kaoru scoffed. If there was an award given to the bitchiest girl on the planet, she bet all her money on Him-Ahem, sorry, _the_ _Princess_.

But on the other hand, if someone was to ask her who's the Tsundere-ish - who's always lie about their obvious feeling - girl in existant, it would goes to Ayame Takahashi, no doubt about it.

The purple eyed girl was in a daily heated fight with Princess and her lackeys. Kaoru admit, she's quite disappointed that there weren't any cat fight between them yet. But oh well, screaming to each other throats is amusing enough for her.

And today have been the peeks of their quarrel too! _Ah_ , Kaoru shook her head in delight, _so much gold today!_

"Hey," Miyako suddenly spook up. "Maybe we should ask Ayame to hang out with us?" The Blue Puff - out of the three of them - are pretty much the only one who legitimately care about the girl well being, baby blue eyes keep lingering on Ayame's small form.

Momoko nodded eagerly, strawberry cakes stuffed into her mouth. "Yeah, sure Miyako. _After_ you told us who's the lucky boy you're hogging with!"

"I _told_ you, I don't _have_ a boyfriend!" The blond girl sounded defeated, desperate. Well, in her defence, anyone would lost their mind if asked the same question over and over and over again. "Oh, _please_ , just believe me already!"

Kaoru snorted, making the two girls attention shifted to her. "I pass. You two's already filled my quota of 'friends' anyway, so no thank you."

"B-but..." Miyako seemed unsure. "She looks like she needed help and-..."

Their belts beeped.

"Oh yeah!" Momoko fist pumped. "Time to kick some asses!"

"About time too. I'm getting bored," The Green Puff smirked.

"Powerpuffs! To the roof!"

And with that unnecessary order from their 'leader'. The three girls took off. Without anyone noticing, as silently as she could, Kaoru tripped Princess's leg as she run past her, quietly snickering.

After that, Princess's cry pretty much a music to her ears.

The team soon reached their destination without a hindrance for once. Stepping their foots into the barren rooftop. Without missing any beat, they quickly transform into their superhero alter-ego:

"Hyper Blossom!"

"Powered Buttercup!"

"Rolling Bubbles!"

"We are the Powerpuff Girls Z!"

Momo-No, _Blossom_ immediately flipped open her communicator or her compact or whatever, contacting the Professor. Feeling lazy to open up her own device, Kaoru tried to look through the orange haired girl shoulder, Bubbles curiously following suit.

"What's the sitch, Ken?" Blossom soon asked after the Professor son worried face and the picture of Peach cradled in his arm flickered onto the small screen, tone urgent but her excitement is obvious.

"Da-I mean Professor! Have detected a _huge_ amount of Black Chemical Z Ray nearby the Townsville Bridge! You guys need to check it out! Hurry!" The boy explained, even more frantic than per usual.

Kaoru let out a snort at the name. _Townsville Bridge, how creative_.

Seeing this, Blossom elbowed her on the ribs. _Hard_.

Bubbles - the saint - ignored the two like a Champ, opting to hog the screen all to herself. "What's with the hurry? Ken, is everything alright over there?"

Ken eyes drifted elsewhere as her questions sink in, he seems... Confused. "Well... The problem is, the Black-Z Rays wasn't the problem... There's something more... _Important_ that you guys need to search into."

"And what is this suppousedly important stuff is?!" Kaoru crossed her arms in annoyance, huffing. "Come on, just spill it out already!"

The boy genius expression shown that he was split, it seem he was debating whether to tell them or not. They do need the information after all...

But his dog beat him to it.

"We found another person bearing the White Chemical Z Rays, wan!"

(Birds chirping was heard).

"WHAT?!" The girls, in synch, screamed.

(Oh wait, the birds are gone now, my bad).

"Peach! Why are you telling them?! It's suppose to be a secret!" Ken is borderline soaked by how much nervous sweats he produce, trying to give the talking dog a fixed glare.

"What?! You wanted to tell them too, wan!" Peach defended himself.

Ken frowned. "Well, yeah! But not like this you dum-dum!"

The three Puffs push the two bickering aside, trying to shuffle and organise through their blowed mind. They suddenly felt light headed as the world that they previously known swirl around them abstractedly.

Does this mean they weren't the only heroes in town?

They tried to steady themself.

Huh, maybe the end of the world was coming closer because Blossom - of all people - was the first to regain her composure. "Okay, Ken, _explain_."

The boy shrunk on his seat, he could just _feel_ the heated glare the girls was sending him through the screen. "I-I don't know the detail myself, but the White Z-Ray is undoubtedly near its counterpart. That's the only thing Dad would tell me. He use to tell me everything! Why did he-...? Ah, I'm so useless!"

Bubbles give the boy an encouraging smile "That's okay, that's all we need. You don't know how much that tiny bit of information would help us! So thank you, Ken."

Ken doesn't seem too happy about that, but nodded anyway. "Well, if you said so..."

The Pink Puff flip the communicator to a close.

Kaoru cracked her knuckles, fire burning in her eyes, ribs pains now ignored. "Alright! If we're going to this bridge we get someone to kick butt with!"

"And!" Blossom cheerily added. "We might get a new member on our team! Oh, I can't wait!"

The Green Puff groaned. "Oh God, _please no_. You two's already trouble enough, I couldn't possibly handle another one!"

Blossom fumed. "What the hell was that suppose to mean?!"

"Guys, guys, guys." Bubbles butt in, becoming their usual mediator. "I think we should get going now, lunch break almost over you know."

Realising that the blond girl was correct, Blossom cussed.

"Ah, I still didn't eat all of my cake yet! Girls! Let finish this. Fast!"

And with what Kaoru think was another unnecessary order from the Pink Puff, they flew off.

Kaoru smirked. _Huh, hate to admit but this is gonna be interesting._

* * *

 **A/N: Before we go to the Author Notes, let's roll the disclaimers first!**

 **I do not own the Powerpuff Girls obviously. If I did, why would I wrote horny fanfictions about them?**

 **...Not that I wrote any horny fanfic or anything of the likes, cough.**

 **A-ahem! Now to the beautiful group of OCs!**

 **Setsuna Tanaka is owned by Fumiko Matsubara.**

 **Sasuke Tanaka is owned by Fumiko Matsubara.**

 **Koji Suoh [Mentioned] is owned by Wierdo with the Sketchbook.**

 **Ayame Takahashi [Mentioned] is owned by Wierdo with the Sketchbook.**

 **Creepy Stalker [Mentioned] is owned by ChrysoberylGemini.**

 **Whoa, this chapter is _long_ over due! Guys, be honest with me now, do this chapter feel choppy to you? If so, tell me about it! And also what part do you think I did wrong, I will try to fix it the best as I could! The same goes for grammars also.**

 **Yeah baby, we finally meet Boomer! Officially anyway. Oh, I just _love_ that sweet muffin! And a couple of OCs too. Well, a bunch of them are only mentioned, no actual talking from them, but _still_.**

 **To the OC's owner: Did I do your OC justice? Is there anything you want for me to add? Please tell me in your review.**

 **To other readers out there, thank you so much for checking out this story! Your fav, follow, and review is truly appreciated. I hope you stick with me in this adventure!**

 **To Mr. Monster: Is there any way for me to contact you? A PM would be nice.**

 **And a bit off topic, but who's excited for the new Powerpuffs Girls on Cartoon Network? I do! I'm just hoping that its gonna have the same charm as the original show. Other than that, I'm fairly optimistic!**

 **The OC submission is still open guys! And can anyone guess what the boys weapon is? Just curious. I think I make it obvious enough.**

 **Well, I guess that's it for today guys, I need my sleep now... Until the next chapter!**

 **Adiós!**

 **PS: Check out Fumiko awesome art for Setsuna! The link is in my profile page!**


	4. Sunshine and Scorpion does Mix

O great Sunshine and Daisy, in what way should she kill that blasted Monkey?

Odd question? True. Killer tendency? Definitely. But Miyako was in a bit of a pinch to really care right now, stuck under a flipping car with a strange boy locked tight handling the weight - trying his darn hardest on not flatten her _and_ him to a sizzled maple pancakes.

So, giving her some slack is a must, right?

Back to the situation at hand, the hooded boy gargled and whizzed, huffing for breath and every fiber in his being strained. He can't help it, he give her _the_ stink eyes. "Move... Aside... _Please_...!"

Miyako wasn't an idiot - she could catch people undertone when they do implying her as such fine and dandy. Like this boy did just now. Then again, hanging out mouth agape under a rolling gigantic scrap of metal probably wasn't a very great start to impress a possible ally.

An ally who radiated bright white aura.

Why does _that_ sound familiar?

Regardless, she rolled out of the way, kneeling where she thought was safe and summoned her wand. It glow bluish white in her hand and she gripped it tightly, swinging it to her problem.

" _Bubble_... _Catcher!_ "

It worked like a charm! Seeing the result, she sighed in relief. She was afraid the wand was being wonky again, denying her commands. The monstrous bubble that she successfully made flew and eaten the car whole, made it hover in the air harmlessly relieving the boy of pain and future flattening.

Without the added weight the boy legs shook then give in. He sat on the road, gaping.

—"Wow," was all he could said.

Miyako shook her head at him, amused, and looked around, still finding it hard to witness and absorb in such lethal destruction done by... _No one_. Nobody was responsible. Nothing.

The Market Street was vacant: shops left unattended, posters flew around and laying there dead, asphalt cracked with boiling heat, billboard left it hinge and fallen to the ground - Everything's in chaos. Heck, she also find not one, but _two_ standpipe exploding with burst of water, leaving puddle of water to fill in.

And the worst part? Miyako and the strange boy are the only souls that can be seen for miles away. No one in sight, none at all.

She wanted to blame Mojo, blame the green monkey for _everything_ : for the colossal damage to the citizen disappearance. But she know better than fooling herself, whoever did this they were _smart_.

Granted Mojo was too, but he was bombastic, obnoxious, _too loud_ \- he will always announce his plan to the world like an idiot, like usual, like she used to. But this... This _Monster_? Far from it. This kind of destruction... It was organised, Mojo was messy. This Monster were sneaky, stealthy, a genius, and worse of all? Powerful.

Her lips quivered, the Blue Puff regretted ever agreeing on splitting up. Now she's all alone with an unknown monster lurking in the depth with a clueless boy who can't even control his power, curved bananas in his hands.

Miyako scoffed, she can't believe it. It started out simple enough, doing an errand for Ken to investigate. How can it lead her to _this_ then? She don't know _anything_ and it scared her. For the first time after taking the Hero's mantel, her only wish was to curl up and cried, very much like the little girl she was. She wondered if her teammates would let her lay flat on her back, giving herself to the wilderness until pigeons round up and poked her eyes out, maybe friendly mice would love to eat her flesh too.

These morbid, self-destructing thought was very tempting she admit. But how could she? This town need her to protect them, to fight evil for the innocent's sake. She represented the White, right? Even if it's only one of a third. She can't give up now, she come too far. She's Bubbles now and Bubbles is brave. Brave enough to demand answers.

And what better way to get that than from the hooded boy beside her?

Miyako's wand glowed, _time to play dirty_.

* * *

Akira groaned. Man, his head hurt like a _bitch_.

Groggily, he opened his eyelids, showing his crimson pupils to the world and blinking it a few times. Oddly enough, he felt as if he was being tied down. Both his wrists and ankles hurt like hell and it felt like he was forcefully strap down to an electrical, metal chair.

Oh wait, that's _exactly_ what happened to him.

He started to panic. _What the hell's happened to me?_

Wasn't he suppose to meet Green at the park today? Why is _he_ here? He can't remember a thing... did someone hit him with a baseball bat or something? For some reson, even in this pressing matter, baseball and streaks of light seems important... somewhat.

Akira scrunched his nose and sneezed. Wherever _here_ was, it was dark and dusty and claustrophobic and weeds was growing everywhere and his back started to itch and he was sure he heard rat somewhere and he didn't like it. Didn't like it _one bit_.

No, no, Akira. Calm down! You need to calm down! Remember what Mother said? 'In stress, always does our exercise breathing'? And with his mother's word linger in the back of his head, he breathed in, then out. In, out, in, out, in, and out...!

It worked. His heart rate dropped, heart attack avoided and his tense muscle relaxed. That is, before reality sink in: he was kidnapped.

Fucking _kidnapped_.

In rage and very much seeing red, Akira thrashed his holder, the chair bouncing up and down from his sheer power alone. A tiny part of him wondered since when was _he_ this strong? He was born scrawny and in no way fit for a kid his age, being a Hermit and all. The bigger part though blow a steam and yelled at this tiny part. And unfortunately for Tiny, Big controlled his very emotion: he honestly doesn't care about the detail right now. Literally his only thought was: _out, out, free, free, fire, sunlight, BURN!_

Sliding his brain aside. Amazingly enough, the straps in his hands almost snapped from the harsh tugging - it _should_ and _would_ be if the door in wherever he was didn't slammed open.

Akira shrieked. (Not like a girl mind you, not at all).

"My, my, look at _you_. Precious little Hero."

The tone was mocking and it definitely belong to a woman. Her voice was smooth, layered with honey. This woman have a silver tongue no doubt. He growled as a response, pissed that the old hag had the guts to mock him. Whoever she was she's gonna get it, he swear on his father's name. Especially if she's the mastermind behind his little abduction.

His hold on the arms chair tightened. "Who are you?"

She chuckled, but no answer was heard.

With the faint light from the ventilation, he guessed he was kept in a small square underground basement or something. Maybe an attic depending if his Hostess goes up or down the stair. The room was damp and mossy, floor a wooden plank and walls painted pitch black adding to his eyes soreness, and it was barren too. The only thing in sight was a lone metal closet you usually see in a Locker Room perched in the corner collecting dust. And there's also the broad mahogany table, where the woman put down her uniquely shaped lantern she's been gingerly holding since her arrival. It shined, illuminating his space with purple light, not like anything he's ever seen. It was almost... Hypnotizing. Bewitching even.

Akira shook his head violently, confused. What the hell was _that_ all about?

The redhead know something was off with that lantern the moment he'd laid his eyes on it. So, he'd tried not to. His gaze solely focused on the owner instead.

The old hag that may not be an old hag smelled... Funny. Something akin to spice, herb and dust. Mixed those and something... Undescribable. Like a liquid that can't decide if its want to roam as a gas or a solid object. She wore a raggedy black robe, covering her from the scalp of her head to her very toe. The hood was up so he can't see her face, only her lips was visible and he have an inkling that was basically her plan all along.

It was quiet, neither of them want to speak.

Suddenly, he catch the purple light danced in the very corner of his vision. Enchanting. Whispering.

"What do you want?"

He said that, didn't he? That was his voice he heard. Why did he said that? Why did he open his mouth? He didn't want that, he never command his vocal cords to materialise his words, nor did he want to speak. There's only one explanation for this oddity then: his mouth moved on its own.

Across the table, a hint of a smile graced his Hostess lips.

"What do I want, Brick?" She begin, placing a delicate hand to the table surface. "The only thing that I want is for _you_ to help _me_."

 _Brick?_ "Help. How could I help?"

Something slithered it way onto his neck. It was a scorpion tail.

"Help me to please _him_ , yes? He would love you." She purred, showing him her perfect 'teeth', her aura darken and Akira could just _feel_ it. Something oozing out of her, something slimy and very much venomous.

Sweat trickled down from his forehead.

No one heard a pained scream of a boy that night.

 _No one_.

* * *

 **A/N: Ooo, look at that! The plot thicken! And it took me like what? A year? (I have a sinking feeling that I already done this joke by now, but... Who care?! It's better to do things my way, _broh_ ).**

 **(—Okay, I'm sorry. That was horrible. Totally my bad).**

 **But I'm serious though, one more day and it will be this fic one year anniversary! Hooray! Hooray for hiatus!**

 **...Too soon?**

 **Ahem, anyway. There's one tiny thing I want to tell you guys, that from this point on - from _this_ very chapter, the timeline gonna get _screwed_. Not like Doctor Who type of screwed, no. But one-character-POV-take-place-in-the-future-and-the-other-POV-told-it-from-present-time type of screwed. So if it felt jumpy, blame the format I'm using.**

 **Yeah, I know, it gonna get confusing and it totally is my fault 'cause I wanna try mystery and stuff. So brace yourself for that.**

 **Oh! And another thing! This fic gonna get dark _fast_. Not as dark as Batman of course and there's definitely some humorous moment to be found, so no worry! Just wanna say it'll get a tiny bit serious later on.**

 **I think that's it... Any other thing I want to add...?**

 **Oh yeah! I'm joking, of course I remembered;**

 **Disclaimer! I do not own the PowerPuff Girls and its characters. It belong rightfully to Cartoon Network. As much as that hurt my heart.**

 **—PS, To _Miss_ Monster: Because of the lack of way to communicate and my own uncertainty with your character, I can't accept your OC. I'm sorry. If my reasoning seems flimsy to you then another apology. I love talking to the owner and discuss how we can shape the OC into the story, and with you it might just be hard. Would it be worth the effort?**

 **Again, I'm very sorry.**

 **And with that sad note, I'm gonna end it here. Thank you guys for reading this! Please review, follow, and fav. It soar my heart to the Nine World if you do.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Adiós!**


	5. When the Abducted says, Objection!

Momoko was woken up rudely by a scream.

She furrowed her eyebrows and blinked owlishly a few times, coming to consciousness as she frown. Rolling to find a comfortable position, she was tempted to ignore all the fuss and go back to sleep, making a move to wipe her dried droll but couldn't - finding herself cramped inside a tiny space with her mouth gagged and hands tied onto her own feet.

Her eyes goes wide, no longer thinking of catching the Z's as her heart become a jackhammer to her ribcage.

As quick as lightning she bolted awake and she sat. Well, tried to at least as she witness her predicament: body stuck lying on her back with her legs flexed and knees digging into her chest. Her head prompted against the cold - metal? - wall in a small blocky-space. Hell, there wasn't even enough room to stretch let alone move. Her long auburn hair was sprayed beneath her, collecting dust and weighting her head down by tugging at it harshly.

Momoko wanted to scream, but she was beaten to it by another.

"Ugh. Argh, no, please... I... urgh-... stop...!"

—And the sound of spark from flowing electricity soon followed, drowning an otherwise anguish shout.

Her breath hitched, her gulp muffled as flashes of multi-coloured light stripped it way through the little gap under the door. She kept holding her breath as the scream died down, but quickly as it did, soon another one even louder than before was hot on its trail much to her dismay.

The scream belong to a boy, Momoko realised, a boy who was being tortured.

She was dumbstruck, never in her life did she heard such pained cry nor she experienced it before. Not even in horror movies and those things already make her cringe uncomfortably. She couldn't possibly fandom what this boy was going through. It sounded like a real pain in the butt. Maybe he was in the same boat as her? From the look of it she was kidnapped, so the boy must too, right? Does that mean she was next on the torture agenda?

—She whimpered, his cry still echoed in the room.

What the hell is going on? Where's her teammates? Did they ditch her? Where the hell is she anyway? Was she in a locker or something? Ugh, so dusty... (another spark cackled). Oh gosh, is that boy alright?! Is he dead? Would they hurt her? How can she get out? - and million of other question quickly flooded the inside of her skull, overflowing her brain capacity until she shortened out and a massive headache soon followed.

But that doesn't mean she'll stop questioning.

Momoko banged the back of her head on the wall behind her and just _think_ for a second. As adrenaline kicked in she tried on summoning her - admittedly - unreliable memories, recalling them in hope for an answer. At least, a hint o-or something! But it was for naught and the hope flickered down and died, finding it either empty, useless or scattered into tiny, little, confusing, puzzle pieces.

Her teammates, Momoko focused on them. They were her priority on rummaging her memory's drawers. Didn't she commanded them to split up? Yeah, yeah that's right! She did, didn't she? While flying she bid them good bye and flew, nearing the Mayor's skyline office. She doesn't remember where Bubbles and Buttercup went though, she wasn't even sure if she'd hang around long enough to heard the places they had in mind. She just... leave.

Inwardly, she imagine bitch-slapping Princess on her plump, snobby cheek. Oh strawberry shortcake, what type of leader is she?! Running around leaving her teammates behind? What was she thinking?! This was bad! Very unprofessional and totally irresponsible. Why did she even come up with a plan to split up anyway? She know that was bad, she watched too many Scooby-Doo to take much needed note out of it. So why?

And there's also that weird purple gas...

On the other side of her prison, the sound of thrashes, shout, and hisses of snakes (?) made her jump in this tiny room she'll need to adapt into, the sensation of bugs crawling under her skin making her lost her important track of thought. Words were exchanged but for the life of her she can't decipher what they were saying. As she wait for more action, more noise... there was nothing. Absolutely nothing. They all gone quiet. No words from the boy and no hints of electricity from their kidnapper. What the hell happened out there?

Momoko waited with bated breath.

—And there was a sound of slammed door.

Oh, thank God!

The tension was lost on her, she almost squealed out of glee. But the ragged breath of the boy linger reminding how serious her situation was and forbid her of doing so.

She silently thanked the boy for keeping her grounded.

"H-hey..." A voice called out weakly, "is there a-anybody... in there?"

The girl gasped. He know she was here? How?!

Regardless of burning questions that begs to be answered, Momoko bite the gag that was stuffed in her mouth _hard_. A light bulb appeared on top of her ribbon as she rampage the place that held her captive, moving her body vigorously making the space swoon and creaked containing her strength.

It was sign enough for the boy.

"I know it, someone did hear me..." He muttered, sounding triumphed and a tad too relieved. She could just imagine a cheeky little smile gracing his lips. He coughed. "A-anyway, can you... can you get out? Help me out of here?"

Under the gag, Momoko scowled. How the hell could she help him when she herself was tied down and locked in this stupid heap of metal? She kicked the wall facing her. Twice.

He sighed, hearing her banging just fine. "I take that as a no."

It was quiet for a whole minute, the boy was silent and so does she. Absentmindedly, she wondered if the boy was dying or in serious need of medical attention. His body must contain various wince-inducing scars by now, because that whipped electricity was a total dead giveaway. There's snakes too if she know the sound of her reptiles well enough. And don't forget the fact that she just woken up, it's only now that she witnessed - heard - his harsh punishment. Who know how long the boy was in here, receiving the same treatment over and over and over again?

Her pink eyes shone with determination, the image itself was enough of a motivation already for her to endure and shift her aching body, kicking down the locked door that cooped her in place. The hinge of the locker fell of violently, the sound of metal clanging was loud filling the room and ringing in the inside of her head as she busted, rolling out to the wooden floor below.

—Purple light soon greeted her vision.

And a laugh entered her ears. "Dude, t-that was awesome! Are you, like, a secret agent or something?"

Pink left purple and then meet with a very excited, albeit battered gaze of a pair of crimson orbs. Its owner face-splitting grin looking down at her joyously. Even if half of his face was covered by the tongue of his baseball cap and his body could use some soft mattress other than an electrical chair - the relief that was washing over him like a cold bucket of ice water was contagious.

She gurgled as a reply. Blush hidden beneath her gag.

The crimson eyed boy winched, seeing her condition that could have seen a better day. "S-sorry. Didn't realize you were tied. H-here, c'mere, let me help ya'."

Momoko snailed to his side, catching the scent of a burned meat as she come closing on him under his strapped hands. The boy skilfully stripped her gags like a band-aid, moving to untie her rope when the Pink Puff fumbled and finally lifted her legs for him to reach. And all of this was done in one swoop of his hand! Counted her impress.

Red's (yes, that's the best nickname she can come up with) mouth goes tight lipped in concentration, upon closer inspection he was trembling ever so slightly. "All done. Now, free me out of here please?"

He sounded so hopeful and so much like a kicked puppy Momoko was tempted to leave him there on that chair until he beg. Begging that may sound like, "Oh, Blossom, the great Heroine of Justice and Love. Would you kindly let me free of this chain?" There, and that exact sentence right there with blossoming roses on the background and sparkly eyes effect on his gorgeous red eyes to add on her one-of-a-kind cherry sundae. Now _that_ is sweet!

She sighed dreamily, fingers linked onto one another holding a faraway gaze. Oh how long she waited for her Prince Charming to come up to her and said that to her face. And maybe this boy strapped on his throne was the man she'd been looking for. The role was kinda switched, that's all! But then she thought forcing him to beg that kind of stuff was kind of cruel - even if it is to fulfil her fantasy - and the poor guy probably was traumatised by now and she wanted him to like her so she did do what he plead.

Momoko offer him her hand after she cut his straps, helping him to stood and regain his balance. And as he wobbled to walk beside her, he lost his footing and he lost her grip.

—She catch him right on time.

Again, pink meet red.

 _Oh God_ , Momoko screamed in her head, _the roles is totally reversed here! Code Red! Code Red!_ (Code Red: the code for an upcoming otaku nosebleed. You have been warned).

The boy - of course - was weirded out by her silent break down and their odd intimate position, still clutched tightly within her iron grip. He tapped her on the arm, breaking her trance. "Ahh, uhm, Spy Gal? Let go, please?"

If it was possible to go redder, New Townsville wouldn't possibly have fresh sea water to call its own because of the evaporation the her heat gave, changing them into smiley, happy clouds. But she did it anyway.

"Y-yeah, yeah! Sure! Sorry... 'bout... that..." Momoko quickly let go of of her hands that have hugged his back, secretly doing it begrudgingly.

"Okay... is something-... you know what, I don't wanna know."

The boy stood and he swatted her away, dusting his odd costume that, now that she had a better look at it, kinda looks like her uniform. Thin eyebrows was knitted onto one another as he looked around, hands crossed over his chest in insecurity. His expression was plain unreadable under the shadow of his cap, the dim lighting far from helping her curiosity.

(And for a boy who was tortured a mere minutes ago, he looks... peachy. No scar whatsoever. Nothing eye-catching, she observed).

"Now what?" Red asked, anxiously tapping his feet onto the floor and chewing the inside of his cheeks. She'd found this kind of cute actually.

Momoko smirked, hands on her hips striking a pose out of habit. "Don't you scrunched your pretty little face with worry my friend!" She boasted, "I'll handle this!"

She ignored his baffled face - "My pretty _what_ now?" - as she summoned he yoyo, her hand tingling with warmth as it spread into her entire body, bright white aura surrounding and filling her with power. It didn't take long, the small pink weapon appeared on her palm, making the boy gasped in amazement.

He was simply awestruck. "H-how did you do that?!"

"You're new to this town, aren't you?" She chuckled. And she swear, she doesn't mean to boast. But this boy was just too fun to tease, she can't help it! Momoko hide an urge to giggle like an awkward love-struck girl that she truly was.

Lucky her, the off-handed question she made have the desirable effect: he blushed hot pink to the tip of his ears. Again, it was adorable.

"Was it obvious?" And again, he chewed the inside of cheeks, tugging the tongue of his baseball cap in a nervous habit.

Momoko laughed, waving him off. "Yeah, it was. I mean, who doesn't know about me? Blossom, the _Leader_ of the Powerpuff Girls?"

Okay, that boast up there? Yeah, that was totally intentional. Oh come on now, give her a break! What good would it be on being a superhero if she couldn't get a bighead once in awhile? But the blank look Red given her though, was enough of a bullet to shatter her point and ego into oblivion.

She frowned, cleaning the pieces of her ego. "Okay, you're a lost cause. Let's get you out of here before our Captor know what's up. And to fill up your brain with the latest town's gossip and stuff."

Red nodded and following her instruction, took a step back. Murmuring something that sounded a lot like, "Why do I have a feeling she'd know?"

Momoko, now feeling overconfident flowing through her veins, took a fighting stance - her yoyo gripped tightly within one hand, her pose is that of a Pitcher who were ready to throw the golden ball to victory. Red seems oddly pleased by the similarity.

The Pink Puff ignored her companion piercing, full of wonder gaze, holding her breath in preparation. The yoyo's now glowing pinkish white in the dark room, giving them a source of light on its own.

And then, she thrust. " _Spinning Choco-Fudge!_ "

Like she definitely predicted, the yoyo spun wildly and engulfed itself with pink light-like canon, connecting her devastating attack to the poor unsuspecting brick's wall. It crumbled into debris in a matter of second, leaving Momoko to pull and retrieve her weapon in triumph, motioning proudly to the gaping hole of their way to escape.

"So? Pretty cool, isn't it?" She grinned, nose practically as long as Pinocchio's.

The boy was quiet, not giving any reply nor giving her the satisfaction as he trotted to the damage she'd done and inspected it in disbelief. A little shaken no doubt. "H-how did you know that this room would be an attic?"

Momoko shrugged. "I don't."

She come to his side, hand rested on her dandy work, taking leisure on witnessing the morning sun rising on the horizon, signalling the dawn retirement. The stars still twinkled above, sky the colour of midnight blue being eaten by the cheery orange of the sun, light pink appeared to compliment the changing day. She stretched her stiff limbs, breathing in the refreshing and much needed air.

But Red was not interested in the least by her finding, not even batting an eyelash to the scenery. He looked down, bitter when their whereabout finally come forth and presented itself. "Dammit, _of course_ we're stuck on a shady five-stories mansion in the middle of nowhere. Just _great_."

Technically, she won't put Townsville protected forest on the category of 'Nowhere.' But to a new citizen like Red, who may or may not come from the countryside, she could sympathise that the wide ray of green and and an absolute nothingness in to the average person radar of vision could be very disheartening.

Momoko coughed onto her fist, gaining his frazzled intention. "So? You wanna jump?"

He gagged, as if sipping lemon from his nose. "Jump? Are you _kidding_ me?! If we'd jump we're as good as dead!"

She cheekily grinned, puffing her chest. "Not for me. I'm a Powerpuffs remember?"

"Uhuh, and what is this 'Powerpuffs' suppose to be anyway?" Red scoffed and really, there's no need for an eye to see how impressed he was by this claim. Or lack of it there of. His words topped with sarcasm was enough of a lead to tell to the clueless bystander of his emotional distress.

But Momoko is no clueless bystander.

Without warning whatsoever, the girl suddenly picked him up - and much to his horror - in bridal style. She was determinate to impress and to please, and this boy was her sole target. Never in her life was she this serious with boys before, she can't put her finger on why and what made her so transfixed with him in the first place, but she didn't care and it show.

(She swatted the thought of his white aura that was pulling her in).

—Red, though, doesn't take to kindly on her extravagant affection, as he protested and went rigid under her grip: "What the hell are you doing?! T-this is ridiculous! Put me down! Put me down! Put me _down_!"

She snorted, looking down on him with an amused stare. "Oh, calm down will ya'? Don't you see I'm being a perfect Hero, a Knight in Shining Armour, and a Prince Charming all at the same time? You should be grateful!"

"What-...?!" He made an attempt to slice her head off, but she was faster and locked him tight. He yelped, having no choice but to linked his hands around her neck.

"Hang on tight, this gonna be nauseous for first-timer."

Momoko winked and she flew, leaving no room for argument as she rocketed into the sun rise. Her laugh mixed with the morning breeze.

The scream of a boy then woken up anyone - whether it was an animal or a person - in a matter of miles radius. Waking up a certain fuzzy monster in pink.

* * *

It took Seto five hours, thirteen minutes, and two seconds to realise Red wasn't coming.

He was grumpy, thought never once centering on Red as he sat on the same bench in the same park he was hours ago trying take off the visor that still sticked itself stubbornly on top of his face, making his sight tinted with vomit green.

(It was weird really, he thought, seeing the setting sun with green hues as the background).

The raven haired boy sighed, hands plopped to his side as a sign for giving up. The sibling he had saved earlier that day did hang around for awhile before their scary bald-headed spandex-wearing dad called out for them. They were helping him out on testing his newfound ability. The ability to punch the living shit out of a satchel and a tree (the said tree goes timber knocking off other trees like a domino effect, resulting on his face to be plastered on the wanted poster curtesy of the local Park Ranger. It's a miracle he doesn't get caught yet, seriously).

Seto played with the green boxing gloves, yet again wondering how did it materialised itself in his hands.

Honestly, he didn't know what to do with his life anymore. Part of him wanted to go home and confess to his uncle that yes, he did broke his beloved kitty cat vases in a fit of jealousy. Come clean of your sin is the best policy, yes? Beside, home might just be the best hiding place from the group of suspicious, raging, sensitive Park Rangers. But yet, there was this nagging feeling... the feeling of something important that might just happen around the corner. Like, this exact instance actually.

 _Right on time_ , Seto mused, as a girl wearing a short skirt fallen out of nowherely right on top of his lap. (It hurt, yes. And he was sure the bones in his thighs was broken into two like a twig. But no worry, it's totally worth it!).

Oh _yeah_ , this day would prove to be exciting alright.

He grinned.

* * *

 **A/N: Disclaimer! I do not own the Powerpuff Girls! I repeat, do not own the Powerpuff Girls! Neither Z nor the cover.**

 **Anyway, sorry for that craptastic garbage of a Seto's POV. I decided to leave his moment to the next chapter, see how Kaoru react landing on a pervert's lap. But hey, at least the Reds and Blues have met, right? (Even if Miyako already come face-to-face with Aoki before and their second meeting consist of her trying to deck him with her wand. Well, possibly anyway. Who know with my chaotic mess of a brain around).**

 **To clarify, Seto's POV happened in present time, today at sunset. While Momoko's POV happened tomorrow in dawn. Wait, maybe Momoko's was today and Seto's the yesterday... or maybe-...! Okay, that's enough, I'll make my own head spin if this keeps up.**

 **I don't really have much to say today, don't know why. Please fav, follow, and review? It'll make me super duper happy if you do. Was that enough of a persuasion for you? Making a total stranger happy? Than you're a great person!**

 **Cough, I'm blabbering. PS, I recommend you guys to re-read the last chapter that I wrote, if you have the time that is. I fixed a lot of its problems and when I myself goes to re-read the chapter, I realise how many paragraphs that either get skipped or erased for whatever reason. See if you can catch what I added.**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
